SADICO
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: one-shot ...El juega con ella, no se da cuenta pero es solo su muñeca.


Ella estaba sentada en las graderías del campo de quidich, lloraba, realmente no podía creer q él la haya invitado a Hogsmeade, a Ella. Cho Chang no merecia a Harry, no lo merecía, esa tonta niña q pasaba todo el tiempo llorando en las esquinas del colegio por su ex novio muerto. Era lamentable la muerte de Diggory, pero eso no la calmaba porque de algún modo Ginny esperaba q Harry la invitara a ella para pasar el dia en Hogsmeade, no a esa niña quejica i tonta. Se sentía desplazada, se sentía miserable.

Ginny weasley estaba tan deprimida por lo sucedido que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba empezando a llover. Se levantó i monto a su escoba, dado el hecho de q rato antes había estado entrenando con Harry i su hermano. Estaba a punto de llegar al suelo del campo-a partir de allí se iría caminando hasta la sala común-y de pronto alguien hablo a su espalda.

-asi q Weasley le tiene miedo a la lluvia- i la voz se carcajeo. Ginni sabía de sobra a quien le pertenecía es voz i no estaba dispuesta a soportar las estupideces q decía…

-q haces aquí, Malfoy?- pregunto ella exasperada

-el campo de quidich es propiedad del colegio, por si no lo sabes- respondió el muchacho.-porque estas llorando?

Malfoy volaba junto a uno de los postes de gol en un extremo del campo.. Ginny subio hasta su altura, pero a una distancia de por lo menos 6 metros. La presencia de Malfoy la incomodaba de sobremanera.

-Lárgate, idiota-le dijo ella

-no me voy, pobretona- respondió el, retándola.

-Bien, entonces me voi yo-dijo la pelirroja- q disfrutes la tormenta, mortifago…

…y Malfoy arremetio. Con una velocidad impresionante la golpeo tirándola de la escoba, sin embargo ella no estaba cayendo, porque Malfoy la estaba sujetando de la manga de la túnica.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, ¿entendiste?- la amenazo el

-estas loco, como te atreves a empujarme, idiota- le grito ella.

-¿entendiste?-le repitió Malfoy, mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre q tenia en la manga de ella

-Bien, no eres un mortifago, pero eso no te quita lo bastardo, Malfoy- le dijo ella , luego agrego- ya deja de jugar conmigo, idiota

De algún modo ella no estaba asustada por la caída q podía sufrir si Malfoy la soltaba, estaba mas asustada por lo q el podía hacer con su orgullo, porque si Ginny sabia de alguien q era experto en herir el ego de las personas, ese era Draco. La pelirroja sentía q Malfoy solo se estaba burlando de ella, y eso la asustaba mas q enfadarla.

-realmente tu no sabes cuando dejar de insultar, weasley. Creo q es momento de q recibas una lección, niña tonta.-le dijo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica. Entonces el, la solto…

…Ginny caia los 15 metros q la separaban del piso, mientras solo pensaba en tener la suerte de sufrir una caída seca i despertar luego en la enfermería con Madamme Pomfrey. Cerro los ojos e intento prepararse, pero el impacto nunca llego. En vez de eso, Malfoy la sujeto en sus brazos a medio metro del piso. Ella de manera inconsciente se había aferrado al cuello del chico, q la cargaba como los recién casados sujetan a la novia. El se reía mientras ginny estaba aterrorizada.

-Ahora lo entiendes, weasley?, yo juego contigo si quiero, tu no eres mas q un juguete para mi…- ahora ginny lo entendia, todo no era mas q un juego sádico de Malfoy, el único detalle era q la muñeca era ella.

-No me puedes lastimar Malfoy, te expulsaran- fue lo único q logro decir. Intentaba encontrar una forma para lograr q el la dejara irce.

-Nunca dije nada de lastimarte.- sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia , i Ginny aun lo aferraba fuertemente, asi q susedio lo q tenia q suceder, el acorto la distancia entre sus labios, i la beso. Simplemente la beso, fue un beso cargado de pasión, de necesidad, pero también era como un juego, con el q enloquecía a Ginny.

El beso solo duro unos segundos, pero realmente iba a ser memorable. Besa como la seda…pensó Ginny cuando se separaron, maldito idiota.

-Pretendes volverme loca ¿verdad?-dijo ella, mas para si misma q para Draco.

-No-respondio el ,con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia en el rostro.-Solo quiero alterarte un poco.

-aj, me sacas de quicio.

I Malfoy se rio de ella, en realidad, parecía q estaba al borde de la histeria por que no podía dejar de reirce…

-De q te estas riendo, Draco?- pregunto un poco exasperada, aunque seguía bastante atontada por el beso.

-De tu expresión, weasley…-y siguió riéndose.

Maldito estúpido, altanero y presumido-penso ella

-Lárgate, weasley, ya nos volveremos a encontrar-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo…

…i eso fue mas de lo q Ginny pudo soportar. Con gran fuerza cogio a Draco i se lanzo al piso, llevándoselo con ella. Le divirtió ver q su perfectamente limpia túnica se manchaba de barro mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Ahora estamos a mano-le dijo la pelirroja mientras se paraba i se iba a su sala común, sin embargo sentía q muy pronto volveria a encontrarce con el…


End file.
